Umm, Harry
by Gringotts tallest Goblin
Summary: I summon up all of my Gryffindor courage, yeah right, and finally spit it out. "How did you know that Ginny was, is…you know…the one?" Ron has feelings for Hermione. We all know that. But is she the one? I know! let's ask Harry for advice! T for language. please R&R! 1st in the 'Umm...' series.


**_A/N I own nothing, no matter how much I beg. Oh, by the way- this is set after DH…so enjoy…_**

Umm, Harry…

"Umm, Harry…"

"Yeah, mate?" Harry sat up and looked at me, I'm glad the light is dim, because my ears are probably bright red right now. Actually, I bet that he still can see them they're so red. Bloody ears.

"Ron, if you have something to tell me then, say it. I'm quite tired, and to be honest, after last year, I could do with as much sleep as I can get." Harry sighs. I summon up all of my Gryffindor courage, yeah right, and finally spit it out.

"How did you know that Ginny was, is…you know…the one?" I am burning. I think my ears might actually melt off my head. Harrys sighs again, and lights his wand. Great. Now he can see my ears.

"Ron, I know this will probably not help. But I just _knew_." I shift in my bed, and Harry gives me a strange look. I just shrug my shoulders, as best I could in the position. Not many people lay on their side, with their feet up against the wall.

"I'm a tall person who sleeps in a relatively small bed. I can get in loads of different positions." He shakes his head. But he hasn't forgotten our original conversation topic.

"So… the one? Are you thinking about Hermione?" he looks at me, as if he already knew the answer but thought he couldn't just assume. I groan, "Who else?" I ask. Running my hands down my face. It feels weird talking to Harry about, love and stuff. Most of the time, our life was focused around saving the- BLOODY HELL I THOUGHT 'LOVE'… maybe it is love? Harry is waving a hand in front of my face.

"Ron! Did you listen to any of that?"

"Shit." I breathe, barely aware I did. Oh bugger. Bugger. Bugger. Bugger.

"Do you think that love ruins a friendship? Shit, that wasn't, I didn't mean to say. Oh Godric! Why can I not control what I say? It's like my mouth isn't linked to the part of my brain that says, 'Shut up Ron, you sound like a dick' then I've already said too much and can't change it. Then my brain and mouth link up again, and my brain is saying 'oh well done Weasley. You're in deep shit now." I look up at Harry. His expression is a cross between terrified, and concerned.

"As I said. I can't control my mouth. Especially around _her,_ or when I'm talking about _her._" I sigh deeply, and move into a new position, so my head is hanging over the side of the bed. I squeeze my eyes shut against the slither of light coming through the door, which was open slightly.

"Haven't you guys talked about…you know…_the kiss…_" I shake my head.

"How about, you tell me how you feel, and we decide if she is…_the one_… and decide what you should tell Hermione. Because, as you said, you 'can't control your mouth'." I nod to this, and take a deep breath,

"Every time I see her, my heart tries to jump out of my chest. My heads spins, and I instantly forget what I'm meant to be doing. Every time she speaks, all I can do is stare at her lips, wondering if they are as soft as they look, and then all I want to do is… kiss her. Every time she touches me, even if it is just a slight brush of our hands, I can't make coherent sentences, and all my blood rushes down…you know. I can't imagine a world without her telling us to get our bloody work done, or her bushy hair, or chocolate, brown eyes. Seeing her with another guy makes my blood boil, because they aren't worthy of her, in fact, I'm not bloody worthy of her. She's smart, beautiful, and-when she wants to be- actually quite fun. And, well, the fact of the matter is: I'm in a deep load of shit because I am in love with my best friend. I. Love. Hermione. I bloody love Hermione. I _love_…" oh bugger.

I can feel Harry move towards me. I think he is saying something. But I don't know what. My eyes had opened, and hadn't shut. Harry opened the door fully, more light entered the room, this new light flooded the room.

"Oh… hello Hermione…"

**_A/N Hi! Did you like? Do tell…I was bored and this one had been a floating around in my head._**

**_Please review…_**

**_GTG_**


End file.
